yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
SS001
is the 1st episode of the Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime. It was broadcasted in Japan on April 13, 2018. Summary *Keisuke Amano follows his older sister *Natsume, and discovers the secret Yo-kai Detective Team that she has formed alongside her friends *Touma Tsukinami and Akinori Arihoshi. He also becomes aware of the existence of Yo-kai as a result. Plot The episode starts off with a kid walking in an alley way, where he is then attack by a mysterious Yo-kai. After the opening credits, the episode begins again with Keisuke following his sister, Natsume, due to his suspicions on why she's has been coming home late lately. After some time, Natsume ends up in Akinori's room where she is then scolded by Akinori for being late, which ends up causing a small argument between the two. After the argument finishes, Akinori then informs Natsume and Touma about a case going around. Soon, Keisuke gets caught spying on Natsume by Akinori and the Yo-kai. Shocked at the sight of the Yo-kai Keisuke accuses Akinori and Touma of being an occult group that lured in his sister before running off. Eventually Natsume and the others go looking for the Yo-kai that their case is about. Natsume then comes up with an idea to lure in the Yo-kai by having Akinori pretend to be a bully for Touma. However due to their poor acting skills, Natsume calls it off just before a woman, believing Akinori to be a bully, scolds him. Soon, Natsume's group hears a scream and ends up finding the Yo-kai of their case, Bourei Banchou. Natsume ends up summoning Jibanyan to help aid in the fight against Borei Banchou. Unknown to everyone, Keisuke is actually watching the whole scene go on by. After Bourei Banchou retreats, due to seeing Keisuke, Natsume's group run into Keisuke again who ends up running away from them again, refusing to believe in Yo-kai. Later on, Keisuke runs into a criminal gang run by a man named, Shiroda. They end up finding Keisuke and proceed to beat him up to a pulp. Refusing to surrender or be a coward, Keisuke indirectly calls Bourei Banchou and get him to beat up the crimminals. However a mysterious figure ends up blowing a strange dart at Shiroda, turning him into a Wicked Yo-kai that could easily defeat Bourei Banchou. Natsume's group then arrives just before the Yo-kai Watch on Natsume's wrist flies off to Keisuke instead. Deciding that the watch chose Keisuke for the case, Natsume teaches Keisuke how to summon Komasan to help defeat the Wicked Yo-kai. After the battle is won by Komasan and Bourei Banchou, Keisuke then confirms that Bourei Banchou is indeed his dead childhood friend, Kenchi. The two share a tearful goodbye to each other and Bourei Banchou befriends Keisuke. Even after all this, Keisuke states to Natsume's group that he refuses to believe in Yo-kai, and that everything that happened was just a dream, before walking off alone, admitting to himself that he does actually believe in Yo-kai. The next day, Natsume's class gets a mysterious new student who refers to Natsume's classmates as 'humans'. Characters Humans *Natsume *Keisuke *Touma *Akinori *Haruya (Cameo) *Ganryuu Shimanouchi (Cameo) Yo-kai *Jibanyan (Shadowside) *Whisper (Shadowside) *Komasan (Shadowside) *Micchy *Bourei Banchou Gallery Main Page: SS001/Gallery Trivia *This episode debuts Keisuke's first time using the Yo-kai Watch Elda. *This episode makes a reference to the Wicked Yo-kai. Category:Shadowside Episodes Category:Episodes